Motherhood
by SnowyOwl45
Summary: Ginny's pregnant for the first time. How will Harry react?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in the Potterverse. That all belongs to J.K Rowling.

It was a foggy, dull Tuesday of 2003, and Ginny Potter was asleep. Her husband, Harry soundly slept beside her. The only thing making noise in their small apartment was the dishwasher, one of the only muggle things Harry and Ginny had in the house. Infact, they slept so quietly that you could have probably heard a pin drop.

The alarm clock rang at six thirty in the morning. Harry reached forward to shut it off, hoping he could manage an extra five minutes of sleep. Sighing, he heaved himself out of bed, and quickly dressed in the adjoining washroom to their bedroom. He quietly walked into the kitchen, and made himself tea and a hard boiled egg. Harry needed to be leaving the house at seven thirty. He only had half an hour to finish a report he had left for the next day. The head of the Auror office didn't like it when he was late. He grabbed his cloak, wand, and briefcase and left for the Ministry of Magic.

Ginny rolled over to the other side of the bed. Feeling that Harry wasn't there, she knew she had slept late. She leapt out of the bed and quickly threw on her Quidditch robes. Gwenog Jones, the captain of the Holyhead Harpies, prefered her team to be at least twenty minutes early so they could discuss the week's schedule.

She apparated to the Quidditch pitch Gwenog had rented. Gwenog was busy telling the rest of the team the schedule. "Sorry, I'm late, Gwenog. My alarm didn't go off!"

"That's all right Potter, don't let it happen again," replied Gwenog.

After about twenty minutes playing, Ginny felt the sudden urge to throw up. She flew to the ground and promptly threw up on the grass. She vanished the vomit, and was preparing to get back on the broom, when Gwenog told her to go home and just take the day off. Ginny didn't like this, but in her heart of hearts, she knew Gwenog was right.

This had not been the first of many odd things happening to Ginny. She slept a lot more, she had missed her period, and she had the weirdest cravings. Yesterday, for breakfast, she had eaten vanilla ice cream with pickles on top. When Ginny got home, she immediately flooed to her brother Ron, and his wife Hermione's home. Ron, like Harry was in the office, but Hermione only went in on certain days. She usually worked from home, as she had taken some time off from being the head of the Department and Control of Magical Creatures, to do some work on Elf Rights. "Hello, Ginny!" called Hermione.

"Hi Hermione! I really need to talk to you!"

Hermione Granger walked into the room. She had a concerned expression on her face, and immediately asked what was wrong.

" I..I think I'm pregnant. I missed my period, I've been throwing up a lot, and I've been having the weirdest food cravings. I'd really love kids, but I don't know how Harry will react!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," smiled Hermione.

The two witches, one after another, flooed to St. Mungo's, Hermione went up and spoke to the Welcomewitch. She sent them to an exam room on the third floor, telling them Healer Cho Chang would be with them shortly. "Oh damn, I'm stuck with Cho!" whispered Ginny. She and Cho had always had an awkward relationship due to Harry. However, Cho seemed to have buried the hatchet. She was very kind to Ginny and Hermione. "Alright, let's take a look," said Cho. She waved her wand, and a blue bubble appeared over Ginny's stomach. "Congratulations!" said Cho, "you are six weeks pregnant!" Ginny looked down at her stomach. It did look a little bigger. She thought she had just been gaining weight. "Cho?" Ginny asked, "please don't tell anyone. I need to tell Harry first,"

"You got it," said Cho.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in the Potterverse. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

Ginny didn't know how to react. Hermione had flooed home out of St. Mungo's, leaving Ginny alone to tell Harry. She nervously touched the small, hard mound on her stomach. "I love you, baby, and I hope Daddy does too," she whispered.

She flooed home, and found Harry asleep on the couch. She gently kissed him until he awoke. Ginny felt her heart beating nervously in her chest. She hoped Harry would react well, but what if he didn't want children?

"Babe, I've got something to tell you, I...I'm pregnant," she finished.

Harry looked awestruck. HIs hands found their way to her stomach. He gently touched her, and Ginny felt her heart fill with emotion. Harry kissed her so passionately, and picked her up and swung her around. It was one less worry of her mind.

"Well, we'd better have a look at Potter Manor, this apartment is much to small to raise a baby!" said Harry. The couple went to the fireplace, and flooed to Potter Manor. A house elf, a descendant of Kreacher's immediately came bustling into the room. She welcomed the Potters, and gave them a tour of the house. Ginny decided she would use magic to convince their landlord she and Harry had gotten out of their lease. She then used magic to bring over the belongings and arrange them how she wanted. She then walked to the nursery and vanished all the furniture. She wanted to know the gender before she decorated.

"Congratulations, Potters!" said Cho. Harry had accompanied Ginny to her appointment, and he watched in awe of the heartbeat of his child. "Would you like to know the gender?" asked Cho.

"Oh yes," replied Ginny, "we'd like to know how to decorate!"

"Well, I'm pleased to say the next Potter will be a little boy!"

So that's it! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in the Potterverse. Belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 3:

Ginny took Harry's hand, and slowly walked to the fireplace. Harry still had a dazed look on his face, as though he didn't have a care in the world. The young couple flooed home. Harry bade Ginny goodbye, and set off for the Ministry. Ginny walked to the room that would be her son's. She waved her wand, and the walls became blue. She waved her wand again, and a magnificent blue cradle, rocking chair, and shelf flew into the room and set themselves exactly how she'd envisioned them. Toys flew into the shelves, clothes folded themselves into the dresser. Ginny left the room, it was finished.

Harry didn't tell anyone about Ginny's pregnancy except Ron. Ron was happy and excited, and was dumbfounded about why Hermione didn't tell him. The two people set off to the Auror office and began to work.

Meanwhile, at home, Ginny was absentmindedly rubbing her stomach and talking to her son. She explained all about the Burrow, and Daddy killing Voldemort, and how the baby would grow up in a loving family. But being pregnant, she promptly fell asleep.

Harry came home to find Ginny asleep on the sofa. He found a note scribbled in her handwriting. He read the note, and tears began to form in his eyes. He brushed them away, and sat down next to Ginny.

 **Harrry** ,

 **I've been thinking about names for the baby, and I thought, why not name him after two important men in his father's life? I would completely support you if you wanted to name him James Sirius. I would say this to you myself, but I'm probably asleep. DON"T WAKE**

 **ME UP!**

 **Ginny.**

Harry was honoured she wanted to name his child after two of the most important people in his life. He couldn't have asked for a better wife.

 **Here's a short chapter. Please R and R, and let me know for Chapter 4 if you want a long chapter once a week, or a short chapter every two days? I can't write every single day. For the long chapter, I'd write on Thursdays starting this week. For short chapters, I'd write Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday.**

 **Thanks to everyone for the follows, favourites, and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for no update! I was at camp!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Potterverse. That belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter Four:

Now that they had agreed on what to name their baby, the nursery was decorated properly, with his name, and photos of his family. Harry still had to work, but since Ginny was pregnant, she had time off. She was often very bored this time, usually just lounging on the sofa in her pajamas. The only things that excited her were her doctor's appointments, and the precious time she got to spend alone with Harry.

Ginny was especially excited on this particular day. She was now officially four months pregnant, and she still didn't have any of the symptoms of pregnancy. She had distanced herself from her family, waiting until they were all in one place before telling them. Ginny had invited them all over tonight, planning to conceal her stomach underneath loose, flowy clothes. Harry would be there, and they would tell the family together.

Six hours later, at 5pm, the Weasleys began to arrive at Potter Manor. First Ron and Hermione, who already knew Ginny was pregnant, the Molly and Arthur, than Bill and Fleur, and their daughter, Victoire, then George, and his wife Angelina, who was six months pregnant, then Percy and his wife, and finally Charlie.

Harry arrived just in time for the announcement. The Weasleys were all very pleased, and astounded at how long Ginny had managed to conceal her pregnancy. The family left after dessert, and Ginny and Harry retired to their bedroom, and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry left for work, and Ginny left with him, only she went to St. Mungos. Everything was fine with James, except Cho told Ginny she shouldn't be drinking any alcohol. Ginny wasn't surprised, she knew there was going to be something she couldn't eat. She flew home, turned on the TV, and began to watch.

 **Here's chapter four. Sorry for not updating, I was at camp. I really need to know if I'm going to update every two days, or every week. Thanks for follows, favourites, and reviews. Starting next chapter, I'm going to give shoutouts to whoever follows, favourites or reviews THIS STORY. Not my account. Thanks!**

 **Snowyowl45**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything in the Potterverse. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.

I would like to thank VivianWillow for the review! Go check out her page!

What I'm planning on doing is using each chapter as a month of Ginny's pregnancy. I'm trying to focus more on life after James is born.

Chapter 5:

At the beginning of Ginny's 5th month of being pregnant, her hormones finally began to kick in. She yelled at Harry for coming home from work too late. She cried because her favourite ice cream was sold out. She ate the weirdest things. For dinner yesterday, she had cooked steak with caramel sauce on it. Harry ate it, but then went out to dinner after with Ron.

One night, however, Harry came home later than usual. It was eleven o'clock at night, and Ginny had given up on waiting for him. She had just climbed into bed, when she heard the door creak open. She walked down stairs. Harry tried to hug her, but she pushed away.

"Hi honey," Harry said, "how was your day?"

"Fine, said Ginny"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"No"

"Why?"

This was when Ginny completely lost control.

"You just waltz in here at 11 o'clock, and think everything's fine? I've tried sending my patronus, talking to your boss, nothing works with you, does it? I'm just sitting here in pain, alone, when all I want is some comfort from my husband! YOU are this baby's dad! You need to be here for him, and me!

"Gin, I really-"

"I don't give a damn about your excuses!"

"Baby, I love-

"Forget it. Go sleep on the couch,"

"But-"

"Couch. Now."

She stormed off into the bedroom, her red hair whipping behind her. Harry stared after her. He knew he had done wrong, and he hated the hurt in her eyes. How long he stood there, he did not know, but the next morning, he found himself asleep on the floor.

The next morning, Ginny got up, and silently dressed. Today, she was supposed to go with maternity shopping, but Hermione couldn't take her. She'd just have to go alone. She stonily walked past Harry. He tried to speak to her, but she just grabbed a banana, and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. She didn't speak to anyone, but walked to Madam Malkin's and asked what they had for maternity wear. She ended up buying a turquoise robe, a lavender dress, a pale pink sweater, a pair of yoga pants, and because she felt like it, a pair of new shoes. She had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and asked Tom the barman if there were any rooms available. She summoned her things from Potter Manor, and was settled in a small room with a queen size bed, a mahogany dresser, and a small bathroom.

Harry came home, expecting Ginny to be watching television, or in the bedroom. He checked both places, and noticed that her makeup bag was gone. He went into the bedroom and noticed that all her clothes were gone from the closet. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands, and thought all the places Ginny went when she was upset. It suddenly came to him and he immediately disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny heard a soft knock on her door. Thinking it was housekeeping, she allowed them in. But it wasn't housekeeping. It was Harry. Ginny rolled to her other side on her bed, and ignored Harry.

"Ginny, I-I came to apologize. I've been so swamped at work, and I figured you were fine. I was really hoping you'd forgive me,"

Ginny did not reply. Sighing, Harry walked over to the bed, and lay down. He tried to place his hands on her stomach, but he found Ginny was shielding her stomach, as if she didn't want him touching it. This hurt, but Harry simply placed his hands over hers, and they fell asleep in that position.

 **There you have it. An extra fluffy chapter! New chapter coming tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

Discliamer: I don't own anything in the Potterverse. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

Thanks to my lovely follower and reviewer Scrappy88!

Chapter 6:

Ginny and Harry never really discussed their argument from a couple weeks ago. They had gone home and everything was normal. Ginny's six month pregnant doctor's appointment was fast approaching, and this time, she had invited Harry to come along. The couple drove to 's (Ginny was no longer able to floo or disapparate). After a few minutes of waiting, they were admitted into a room. At one point in the examination, Cho asked Harry to grab a piece of parchment and a quill, because she wanted the Potters to take notes. "Right, Ginny is going to have lots of cravings. I suggest you ask her what she would like to eat each day and fix it for her,". Harry nodded. " Make sure she is on bed rest. Your baby is looking healthy, but as Ginny was playing Quidditch while she was pregnant, we don't want to take any chances," said Cho.

They happily left , and when they arrived home, Harry carried Ginny into bed, and brought her her magazine. After he had seen that Ginny was comfortable, he left to go to the Burrow for dinner without her, Ginny had asked not to go. When Harry arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley greeted him with a huge hug and a plate of Treacle Tart. Ron and Hermione arrived soon after, then George, Angelina, and their baby Fred, then Bill, Fleur, and their children Victoire and Dominique, then finally Percy and Audrey. "Where's Auntie Ginny?" asked little Victoire.

"Well, since Ginny is having a baby, she's not feeling well, so she needed to stay home so she could feel better."

"Victoire, Ginny a un bébé dans son ventre . Parfois, le bébé fait la momie se sentir malade. vous souvenez-vous pas quand maman avait Domi, elle se sentait très malade?" said Fleur. It was her wish that all of her children knew how to speak both French and English.

"Oui, Maman. Quand sera Ginny mieux?"

Fleur smiled at her daughter, it pleased her that Victoire was becoming so good at French.

The Weasleys and one Potter had an enjoyable supper consisting of French Onion Soup, Roast Beef, Salad, and an Apple Pie. Harry left the Burrow at around nine. He had planned something very sneaky to surprise Ginny. Little did she know, the entire family, including Charlie were coming to stay at Potter Manor! "Ginny wake up! There's some people here to stay for a while!" Ginny was so happy when she saw her family. She leapt of from the bed, and immediately showed them their rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room had a king size bed with a royal blue comforter, Bill, Fleur, Victoire and Dominique had a little suite of three bedrooms, Charlie had the same room as his parents, but it had green theme instead, Percy and Audrey had the same room as Charlie, but purple, George, Angelina, and Fred had a two bedroomed suite, and Ron and Hermione had the same room as Charlie, except red. Potter Manor was one big place, consisting of ten bedrooms, an indoor swimming pool, and a Quidditch Pitch. The Weasleys would be staying until James was born, because each of them had their special talents that would help Harry and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley was an amazing cook, and would cook all the meals, Mr. Weasley would set up the electricity for the manor, Bill would help Harry fix up the house itself, Fleur was accomplished at household spells like her mother, and would do the cleaning, Charlie would train all the animals in the little forest on the property so that they wouldn't harm humans, Percy would keep everything in order, Audrey would help Fleur clean, George and Angelina kept the children entertained with mini Quidditch games, Ron and Harry would sort out any dark creatures living in the old house, like Boggars, and Hermione kept Ginny entertained all day.

 **I know that chapter was long and boring, and I know I promised it the day after Chapter 5 came out, but I was very busy. Please R and R! New chapter coming out Sunday, August 14th! Get excited!**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything in the Potterverse. Belongs to J.K Rowling!

Thank you to the awesome bookwormFOREVER15 for the review!

Just wanting to let you know, I'm having a little contest. First person to review this story gets to add a character from the books! Neville, Luna etc. So send those reviews if you want to have your pick of character! I'm leaving instructions on how to enter the contest after the chapter. I'll announce the winner in the next chapter, and you'll gradually see the new character come into play. And now I'll shut up, and you can have the chapter.

Ginny's pregnancy was slowly coming to a close. It would be two more months until she could finally hold her baby. She was grateful for her family's support, but was excited for it to be her, Harry, and their baby. Ginny could tell Harry was happy, because he ate fifth helpings of whatever cooked. Today, Arthur, Bill, Percy, Audrey, George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all needed to go to work. 's job was to cook, Fleur needed to take care of Dominique and Victoire, Charlie was on leave from Romania, Angelina needed to take care of baby Fred, and Ginny currently was on leave. "Well," said , "it's high time you all knew how to take care of men and children. Fleur and Angelina already know how, but you could all stand a little help!". Charlie promptly left the room. "Oh mum, you're so old-fashioned," said Ginny, "boys can cook too!".

"Oh yes dear, but we do it so much better!"

At this point, GInny just rolled her eyes. Mrs. Weasley taught them how to make a delicious recipe, taught them how to clean the house in five minutes, and for Ginny, how to care for a baby. Ginny had learned a lot, and when the workers came home, they all enjoyed another dish of 's cooking.

The next day was Sunday. Ginny and Hermione had decided they would hold a little Hogwarts reunion party. They'd invited Katie, Alicia, Neville, all the usual people. When the doorbell rang at two, the first guest was Neville, and his wife Hannah. They did not have children. Next was Luna, her husband Rolf, and their twins Lorcan and Lysander. Then was Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, and their husbands Anthony and Michael. Both twins were heavily pregnant, but Padma was only 8 months, and Parvati was due any day. People came in flocks. When Lavender and Seamus came in, Lavender being four months pregnant, Ron went red. Dean came in with a pretty French girl Harry only knew from Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hagrid attended, with Madame Maxime, and many more people slowly faded in. "Let's sit in a circle," suggested Hermione," say your job, partner, and if you have children. I'll go first,".

"My job is being the Head of the Department and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm married to Ron Weasley, and we currently do not have children."

"My name is Katie Bell, I work in the Goblin Liaison Office, I'm currently not married, and I have no children."  
"I'm Alicia Spinnet, I work with Katie, I'm married to Zacharias Smith (she ignored boos from the crowd), and we have a daughter named Belle."

"My name is Neville, I'm an Auror, I'm married to Hannah, and we are not planning on having kids,".

The day went on like that. After much gobbling of cake, the guests went home.

 **Sorry for the horrible chapter ending. Here's how to enter the contest.**

 **Review my story!**

 **I will give you a shoutout if you won.**

 **Review the story again telling me which character you pick.**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter or anything in the Potterverse. Belongs to J.K Rowling.

The winner of the contest is harrypottercrookshanks! You'll be seeing a lot more of your character soon! Thanks to everyone who entered!

Chapter 8:

The months that the Weasley family stayed with Harry and Ginny were some of the happiest of Harry's life. He felt he was able to finally repay the Weasleys for their generous hospitality from when he was a boy. He enjoyed talking to them, laughing to them and much more.

Ginny's 8 month pregnant mark was insufferable. She was so done with being pregnant. Her back ached, her ankles were swollen, and James was kicking extraordinarily hard. There were some nights where she woke up and the baby would kick from all the excitement.

On Ginny's last appointment before she gave birth, Cho told her some troubling news. "Your baby is in distress," she said, "it is very likely you will give birth early, perhaps in the next week or so, when you give birth, owl me immediately, I will meet you in the birthing room,".

One night, however, Ginny awoke to some contractions. Grumbling, she climbed out of bed. She had been feeling these a lot lately, and sometimes, when she walked around, they would go away. This time, however, there was a loud splash, and Ginny looked down to see a sticky liquid running down her pajama bottoms. "Oh damn," Ginny whispered. She nudged Harry. "Baby, my water just broke!"

"Oh my god Ginny, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've been having some pretty painful contractions. OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!"

Harry ran into Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom. He yelled that Ginny was in labor. Mrs. Weasley got up, pulled on a robe, and went to Ginny's room. Mr. Weasley owled Cho, and went to wake the others.

Meanwhile, in Ginny's room, Ginny was screaming in pain from another contraction. "Okay honey, they're about 10 minutes apart, I think we need to go to the hospital," said Mrs. Weasley. Harry carried Ginny to the fireplace and flooed Ginny to St. Mungos. They were soon settled into a room, and Cho arrived quickly. She felt around, and told Ginny she was not quite ready to push. "It could be all night, all the way through to morning. I suggest you tell the family with young children to go home. When you are nine centimeters dilated, I will owl the others to come back,".

Gruelling hours passed as Ginny felt worse and worse. At last, Cho said it was time for her to push.


	9. Author's Note

Hi everyone, I just wanted to explain why I took a small hiatus on my story.

When I posted the last chapter online, I received many reviews. Most of them were amazing, and I thank each and every one of you for taking the time to review.

But many of them were negative. People were saying things, like the chapter was too quick, or too boring, or even to short. You know who you are. I usually don't respond to this nonsense, but it got out of hand, where I was considering taking the story down. I don't believe the reviewers understand is that it is my decision how long the chapter should be, or how quick. But most of the reviews are AWESOME! I thank each of you for all of your kindness.

I don't plan on taking my story down anytime soon, but of the negative reviews get out of hand again, I will most likely take it down.

I'm guessing you've all heard the saying, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. The same applies for online.

I'm sorry for being so blunt, but I just needed to explain why.

NEW CHAPTER IN ONE HOUR!


	10. Chapter 9

Hello everyone!

Three things I need to address:

I'm so sorry for not posting an hour after promised, a family emergency came up and I was called to the hospital.

THANK YOU, my readers, reviewers, etc, for saying such kind things to me. Emerald Sea Lion, stacier, HarryPotterCrookshanks, thank you for the kindness. As fanfiction writers, we all know how hurtful comments can be.

No, I haven't forgotten about the contest. I still need to figure out a way to work the character in.

Well, okay, enough chitchat, and time for the chapter!

Harry helped Ginny out of the bed, and into the wheelchair. A nurse wheeled her into the delivery room. As soon as Ginny was settled, the nurse whisked away to grab the doctor. "I can't believe we're really doing this," whispered Harry.

"You're doing this? Next time, it's your turn!" screeched Ginny.

The doctor who came to assist Ginny was a kind one. She was young, not yet older than 35, and she was very pretty. Cho had to leave on an urgent call, but this doctor, Dr. Anna Henry, was more than suitable. Suddenly, the door banged open. On the threshold stood Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny awkwardly waved, until the nursed shooed them out. Dr. Henry made Harry put on gloves, and snapped on a pair herself. She felt around and declared, at the next contraction, Ginny needed to push. "When you feel the next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you possibly can. Don't stop because it hurts. How do you want to be positioned?"

Ginny was sitting down, with Harry on a chair beside her, holding her hand.

"Okay, said Dr. Henry said, "your next contraction is in 3, 2, 1"

Ginny pushed as hard as she possibly could, until the contraction was over.

"Good job Ginny, your next contraction is in 20 seconds,"

"Oh my god, this hurts so badly," screamed Ginny, "I really hate you right now, Potter!"

Harry didn't say anything at this point.

"Alright, just a few more pushes, and he'll be out. You can already see the head!"

"I'M NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!" screeched Ginny.

A few more minutes later, James Sirius Potter was born.

Ginny sunk into the pillows, relieved she was done. The nurses were already cleaning him, and they passed him to Ginny.

"Oh my, he's got your eyes,". The baby had just opened his eyes to reveal brown eyes just like Ginny's but with a tuft of black hair like Harry's.

Harry held his son, and following Ginny's orders, brought him out to show the family.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Life has been so crazy with school at the moment, I can't believe I haven't posted in over a month! I've been thinking of posting once a month, or every two weeks. I do other sports, and I'm in a mini school, so I don't have a ton of spare time. I will add that new character soon!

The first week back at Potter Manor was a hell week. James woke Harry and Ginny up with his crying at night. Harry hated waking Ginny to feed the baby, but it needed to be done. In the mornings, Ginny would feed James, and then put him in his stroller, and take him for a short walk, and then since they were both extraordinarily tired, they would get home to take a short nap together. Ginny tried to have dinner prepared for Harry, but she usually enlisted the help of their house-elves, Quincy and Bolly.

About one month after James was born, Harry and Ginny had a particularly nasty fight.

"Ginnyyyyyyy! The baby is crying…." wailed Harry.

"Damn," muttered Ginny, "it's supposed to be his night to take him"

"Ginny, why couldn't you have fed him before? I hate having to wake you!"

"Now this is my fault? I'm home with YOUR SON too, all day, and do I hear thank you? Nope!

"Ginny! Stop jumping down my throat! Sometimes you can be so-

"I'm done with your nonsense, Harry Potter! I'm going OUT!

Ginny grabbed James, and ran out of the room and into their room and slammed the door. She practically threw James (thankfully he was in a bassinet) on to the bed and went into her bathroom and slammed the door, and locked it. James began to scream, and scream, and scream. Ginny ignored him, thinking that he was Harry's problem now. She grabbed the short, revealing black dress and slipped it on along with a pair of sky high heels. She curled her hair, and left it down. She then applied primer, foundation, concealer, highlighter, blush, an eyeshadow that complimented her brown eyes, winged eyeliner, false lashes, and did her eyebrows, and applied lipstick and set her makeup. She put on perfume, grabbed her purse, and stepped out of the washroom to find Harry desperately trying to quiet James. "Good luck getting him to shut up," said Ginny. Harry's eyes followed her as she stalked out of the room and to the fireplace.

She arrived at Ron and Hermione's house to find Ron asleep on the couch and Hermione reading on the opposite end. "Ginny, whatever on earth are you so dressed up for?" asked Hermione. "Harry was being a jerk, so I left James with him. Get up we're going clubbing"

Hermione came out ten minutes later wearing a tight white dress, and her hair was in a high ponytail. They left a note for Ron, and Ginny ended up crashing at Ron and Hermione's for the night.


	12. Chapter 11

When I'm done this fic, I'm planning on making a Ron/Hermione fic. Would you read it?

All credit to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 11

At the nightclub, Lush, Ginny and Hermione met up with Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and Parvati's twin, Padma. Luna was engaged to Rolf Scamander, Parvati was still dating Dean, after almost 6 years of dating. Lavender was happily married to Seamus Finnigan, and had two year old twin girls, Ayla and Anna at home, and Padma had recently broke up with Michael Corner.

After one too many tequila shots, at three in the morning, everyone was extremely drunk, except Hermione, who had only had two shots. She dragged everyone to her and Ron's home, where Ginny slept in the guest bedroom with Lavender, Parvati and Padma slept on the sofa bed, and Luna, instead of sleeping in her sleeping bag, which she conjured, decided to sleep in a chair.

At 11 the next morning, Ginny woke up. Silently leaving the house, she disapparated to Diagon Alley, where she walked to Madam Malkins. She bought a set of lavender silk robes, went to the washroom, took of all her makeup, reapplied it more naturally, and disapparated home.

Ginny followed the sound of sobbing to the living room. She saw Harry, who had bags under his eyes, still in yesterday's clothes, and he obviously hadn't eaten, showered, or shaved. She walked over to Harry, gently picked up James, and held him close to her. His wails soon ceased, and he slept. She looked at Harry. "Baby, I'm sorry," she whispered, "I should have never left you with a one month old baby, I took our little fight to seriously,"

"Sweetheart, I love you so much, I should not be so dependent on you to take care of James. Did you know that the whole time you were out, he hasn't stopped sobbing?"

Ginny leaned over James and gently kissed her husband. She left the room, took James to his, muttered "Scourgify!" and gently laid her baby in his crib. She then proceeded to clean the entire house, ordered Harry to shower and take a nap, and made a fabulous lunch of pumpkin soup, turkey casserole, a glass of milk, set the table for two, and gently woke up Harry for him to eat.

"This looks amazing, honey," said Harry. Ginny's food indeed was rather tasty. She and Harry finished eating, went to their bright living room with the crackling fire, where Ginny began to knit three different things. Most of Harry's socks and sweaters were knit by Ginny or Mrs. Weasley. Today, she was knitting a bottle green sweater for Harry with a picture of a firebolt on it, a maroon sweater with a lion on it for herself, and a blue blanket for James, while Harry read the book that Sirius and Lupin had given him in fifth year. A house-elf brought them their afternoon tea. Ginny went to tend to James while Harry made dinner, of carrot soup and beef dip, with a large blueberry pie Mrs. Weasley had sent,


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for being so inactive, I try to post once a month, but with the holidays and going to a new school, life has had other plans for what I have been doing, but thankfully, the holidays are over and everything's a little more in sync.

A couple things I need to address-

This fic isn't over! I thank each and everyone of you for being so supportive.

I don't remember who won the old contest. I recently purchased a new computer and all of my old files were deleted. I sincerely apologize to who ever it was who suggested a character.

That being said, I'm holding a new contest! There are a few rules, and I PROMISE to encorporate the contest winner into my story.

TO BE ELIGIBLE FOR THIS CONTEST:  
1\. You have to be following my story

2\. You have to be favouriting my story.

3\. Next, who ever leaves the very first review wins! Suggest a character, and you just might win! This contest closes at 10 pm PST.

On to the chapter…..

James was 7 months old now, Ginny's maternity leave was over, and it was time for her to go back to work. Ginny had already arranged for him to be dropped off at her parents' for the morning, and at Ron and Hermione's for the afternoon. Harry had offered to drop James off, because new mothers often can't handle saying goodbye to their babies.

Ginny had already practiced apparating after her pregnancy, and was getting used to the sensation. Her feet touched the grassy field, and she breathed in the sweet scent of the trees, and she knew she was home.

"Ginny!" A voice woke Ginny from her thoughts. She mounted her broom, and kicked off from the ground. She immediately knew something was wrong. She signaled for time out and flew to the ground.

"Ginny, what the hell's going on? You're as white as a sheet! You tell us you're ready to play again and you can't even handle five minutes?" snapped Gwenog.

"I don't know! I just felt dizzy and my back started to sear with pain!"

"Well, get your ass back on that broom, or come back next year for tryouts. I can replace you in a second!" barked Gwenog.

Ginny tried three more times to fly. Gwenog was getting steadily madder each time. Finally at about four pm, Ginny flew down to the ground and fainted.

When she came to, she saw Gwenog, her mother, and Harry and James all sitting across from her. James was sitting on Harry's lap. He was an intelligent child, grabbing and scooting across the floor. He could crawl now. He was getting so big!

"Mama!" James pointed at her and wildly laughed.

"Come here, James!" she stretched out her arms and Harry placed James in them. He snuggled against her side and she kissed his forehead.

"Umm, I don't mean to interrupt this moment, but we need to discuss your placement on this team. Ever since you left, the Holyhead Harpies hasn't been the same, but we've also been playing pretty well. I need my team to be in peak physical form, and you obviously aren't ready to play. I need to do what's best for my team, and I've replaced you."

"OK, but isn't there anyway that I can play again? Just having a baby isn't going to kill me!"

"Well, we are looking for a new Senior Quidditch Reporter. That way, you could still be involved, but not hurt youself."

Ginny looked to Harry. He nodded. "I'll take it."

Later that evening, Ginny was knitting, Harry was reading, and James was sitting on the carpet playing with his toys. "Mama! Daddy!" he cried. "Bed!" Ginny could tell her son was tired. "Say night-night to Daddy, James!"

"Night-night, Daddy!"

Ginny carried James to the bathroom to change him into his pajamas. After, she tucked him into his crib, and quietly shut the door.

Ginny went back into the family room, only to find Harry on his cell phone. "Ok, that's great! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"What was that all about?"

"Remember how Ron and Hermione were away for six months? Well, it seems that Hermione is pregnant! They just didn't want to tell anyone before the six month mark, because of her miscarraige the last time she was pregnant."

"That's amazing! Now James can have a playmate!"


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTW

Author's Note:

Hello, my lovelies!

I just need to talk about why I haven't been posting. People have privately messaged me asking "hey, where are you?" "are you ok?" and I just want to give an explanation as to why I don't post as much as I used to. (You can reach me by sending a review, it goes to my personal email address-not giving that out for safety reasons-and chances are, I will see your review and start a conversation with you, or you can PM me-I would love it!).

So in the summer, when I started this fic, I posted A LOT. It was nice, being able to have nowhere to go, and nowhere to be. In September though, school started, I moved into a new school, and my cheer practices, swim team, and drama club started up again.

In short term, I only wrote about one chapter in the summer. When school started, I noticed that I didn't have time to post, and when I did, it would be very short posts.

So when people comment or privately message me "Hey, can you write longer chapters?", it makes me a little angry, because believe it or not, I have a life other than writing.

You're probably thinking, "Oh my God she is so uptight, she can't even take comments!" NO. I'm not angry with the people who comment. I'm angry with myself.

I should have warned you that my posts were going to become short and limited. I sincerely apologize for that. You didn't know. But just because someone is absent for a bit DOES NOT give you the right to harass them about writing. You know who you are. I was going through a lot of heavy stuff, and there was no way I could have lived my life, and write. And please, learn how to spell before you leave negative reviews.

HarryPotterCrookshanks- You won the contest the first time, and YES, I would be happy to put your character in, I don't know a specific time yet, but somewhere in the next few chapters. Sorry, I totally forgot about that and I got a new computer so all my stuff was deleted. I'm so sorry!

PhanMaster- Technically you won the contest, but another user won a previous contest, but I will still include your character.

Sorry for my rant guys. I might post a new chapter tomorrow, depending on the reviews and follows and favourites.

Also, do you have any HP fanfics that you recommend? Tell me by reviewing!

Thank you for your support,

SnowyOwl45


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 -TIME JUMP 3 MONTHS-

As Ginny knew, James was a very smart child. He began to attempt speaking in full sentences, and when she read to him before he went to sleep, he always begged her to read more. One night, an owl flew into James's room. He squealed happily, and Ginny went to open the note. It contained a picture of a baby, and an announcement card for Rose Molly Weasley. "Harry! Hermione's had the baby! It's a girl!" Harry ran upstairs to look at the picture. "I'm so happy for them! But to be honest, it was always a little awkward when ever they were making out or something, I was totally third wheeling it there," Ginny laughed, kissed James on the forehead, and walked to the living room with Harry. "You know, I've been thinking, said Harry, "it would be nice if James had someone to play with. He can't always be over at Ron and Hermione's, he's a handful already!" "Harry, are you saying you want a ANOTHER baby?" "I suppose, unlike you, I had zero siblings, and Dudley doesn't count!" he teased. "I don't know, isn't it a little soon?" "In three months, James will be a year old, he needs a playmate!" "Well, I suppose, it wouldn't hurt to try," "You mean it?" Harry's eyes lit up with delight. "I'll take James to your parents right now!" He apparated into his room, and drove the car to the Weasleys. Ginny knew the drive to the Burrow was approximately an hour total, so she busied herself cooking a fabulous lobster dinner for her and Harry. She lit candles, and changed into Harry's favourite outfit of hers, a black slip. She applied nice makeup, and set the table. "This looks great. Gin!" "I didn't hear you come in," They immediately dug into their supper, and one they had finished eating. Ginny went to the radio and turned on the station. The song that was playing was "My Heart Will Go On", by Celine Dion. Ginny loved the movie _Titanic_. Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet were some of her favourite muggle quietly lay down in her bedroom on the bed and waited for Harry to finish brushing his teeth. He came into the bedroom, and began to kiss her. She began to undress him. "Wait, wait Harry the door!" gasped Ginny. He quietly shut the door.

THREE WEEKS LATER "Uggghhh" Ginny moaned. She had been sitting in front of the toilet for about an hour. Ginny had an idea. She had told Harry that she had the stomach flu, so he wouldn't think or hope she was pregnant. Ginny dressed in her favourite sweater and leggings, and took James and put him in his stroller. She was meeting Hermione and Rose so that James could meet his new cousin for the first time. "Hello!" Hermione greeted them. "Come on in," The baby was asleep. She was very cute. James laughed when he saw her. "Hermione, do you have any leftover pregnancy tests?" asked Ginny. "I think there's some in the bathroom-WAIT A SECOND" she said, but Ginny had already disappeared into the bathroom.  
"Please please please…" said Ginny. She looked down. She was pregnant again. 


	16. I'm back

Guess what…...I'm back.


End file.
